


Put It Back Together

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You've been hoping that Fred would ask you to the dance, but he decided to go with Angelina instead. But his brother might be able to put the pieces of your heart back together...
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

When Angelina Johnson accepted to go out with Fred at the Yule Ball, the only thing ever coming out of his mouth was her name. No matter the subject, he would always find a way to link it with the confident brown girl, who you wished to be more like her more than once. It didn’t help that you had been in love with the Weasley twin for years, and thus despite the quite horrible pranks he and his brother had pulled on you. So hearing him being so infatuated with one of the most amazing girls in this school became one of your daily tortures.

Lucky or unlucky for you, Fred never noticed how your whole world would light up when he would speak with you, nor how it would rapidly crash down when he would bring up Angelina again. You had been hoping to go to the Yule Ball with him, but knowing that it was now an impossible thing, you had decided to stay in your room. But Hermione refused to leave you alone with your sorrow thoughts, and so after using a couple spells to wash away your tears and do your hair, she helped you walk out of the dorm and join the others at the event.

She stayed with you for a few moments before she left with Krum, a bright smile immediately coming to her lips when he took her hand with hers. You were one of the only few who didn’t have a partner that night, not that it would have made your night better. Though with the help of a few of your friends, you managed to give out a few genuine smiles from time to time, and you also danced to a few songs with them.

But everything still felt dull, especially when your eyes would lay on Fred and Angelina having fun and laughing.

“I was wondering if you would come.” You turn your head to see George standing beside you, a comforting light in his eyes while a small smile is settled on his lips. “You gotta stop torturing yourself, love.”

You’re slightly taken aback by the fact that he knows what’s been happening inside your heart, but you give out a sad chuckle as a response. “Can’t help it.”

“Come on.” He stretches his hand out to you. “Wanna give me this dance?”

You stare at his hand for a long moment before looking up into his eyes. “You don’t have to this.”

“Yes, I do. My brother might be an idiot, but I’m not.” You manage to smile genuinely at that, which makes his widen. “So…? What do you say?”

You gently put your hand in his with a heart full of hope, and that’s the only answer he needs before he drags you onto the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested an idea for part two, so here it is!

You started your Yule ball night at the bottom, feeling absolutely worthless as your heart shattered on the ground. You never thought that you’d be able to enjoy yourself, not when Fred seemed to be having so much fun dancing with Angela. Your heart was shattered, but then George came along and helped you put the pieces back together.

He was sweet, and most importantly, understanding of your feelings. He let you know that he was there for you, but he also wanted to make sure that you would have the most fun you’ve ever had. It took you a while, but after countless jokes from his part and a few dances, your sadness managed to be lifted and you laughed with him the entire night.

The next few days after this, you learned that Fred was now going out with Angela. And it hurt you, but not as much as you thought it would be… because George was there for you, and he always went out of his way to make you smile or laugh whenever you’d get sad. The more Fred spent time with Angela, the more time George spent time with you… and you were more than grateful for it.

One day, after countless days spending laughing together, pranking others, or walking around Hogsmeade, you realized that you weren’t sad anymore… and maybe the little butterflies you were starting to feel in your stomach weren’t part of your imagination. You started to see George in a new light; he wasn’t just a friend to you anymore… and you internally hoped for a long time that he wasn’t gonna break your heart like Fred did.

“Boop.” You blink in surprise when he suddenly boops your nose, his cheeks red from the cold snow falling from the sky. “Now what are you thinking about, huh?”

You give out a chuckle, partially hiding your face behind your scared. “… nothing…”

“Not gonna tell me, are you?” You shake your head at him with a certain amusement, making him give out a pout. “Aw, why not? I tell you everything!”

“Oh, really?” You quirk an eyebrow, your lips stretched out onto your cheeks. “I’m not so sure about that.”

“How _dare_ you.” You snort at his attempt of being dramatic, the red-haired boy puffing up his chest. “I’m a gentleman. I would _never_ keep any information from you.”

“Sure, sure.” You slowly start to walk away, giving him one last grin. “I believe you.”

He gently grabs your arm, stopping you from leaving. That’s when you notice a weird expression on his face, a frown appearing on yours.

“Are you okay?”

“… yeah, I just… I need to ask you something.” 

You completely turn towards him, staying silent to let him know that you’re listening. He bites his bottom lip as soon as you do, his eyes looking down with hesitance, something he never does.

“… do you like me?”

Your eyes widen as your heartbeat quickens. “What?”

“’Cause I like you.” He shifts on his feet, his nervousness rising. “… a lot. I… well, you kinda knew, ‘cause I hinted at it at the Yule Ball, but… you never talked about it and, well, I kinda…wanna know if you like me or not. So…” He looks into your eyes, breathing in sharply. “Do you…? Like me back…?”

“… yeah.” Your lips stretch out into a wide smile, your eyes sweeten. “Yeah, I like you too.”

His widens with excitement, a hopeful smile coming to his lips. “Really?”

“Yeah, of course-”

You give out a surprised gasp when he suddenly hugs you tightly, a scream escaping your lips as you lose your balance. A few seconds later, you both fall into a pile of snow off the trail, chuckles and loud laughs erupting from both of you.

“Sorry!” His smiling face comes into your view, his eyes shining brightly just as he replaces your hat onto your head. “I’m just very happy right now.”

You chuckle as he helps you stand back up, your hands soon squeezing his through your gloves. “Well, it wasn’t as bad as that prank you pulled on me last year.”

He snorts as he remembers what you’re mentioning. “Would you believe me if I told you I did that ‘cause I had a crush on you?”

“Honestly? I’m not even surprised.”

“Yeah, I was so nervous to talk to you, so I-”

Your interrupt his words by gently putting your lips against his, his eyes widening because of it. You pull away a few seconds later, your smile stretching out as soon as you notice the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“Still nervous now?”

He shakes his head, a wide smile on his face. “I don’t know. Might need a few more of those before I get a proper answer.”

You snort at his words, but give him another kiss nonetheless. You would lie if you said that you weren’t the happiest you’ve ever been right now and all thanks to this one boy who changed your life for the better.

“Which one should I get? The golden one or the silver one?”

Fred barely hears Angela’s words, his eyes staring directly at you and his brother sharing your first kiss down one of Hogsmeade’s snowy paths. He frowns at the sight of the two of you being so happy, feeling a strange tug in his chest. He knew his brother liked you so much, so Fred should feel happy for him right now… then why does it feel like everything is starting to hurt?

“Fred, hello!” He blinks back to reality when Angela violently waves her hand in front of his face, a frustrated expression settled on her features. “Seriously? I’m talking to you!”

“… sorry.” He looks down at the bracelets she’s holding onto, his finger randomly pointing at one of them. “… that one.”

“Ugh, but gold doesn’t look good on me.” She puts the golden bracelet down, already walking towards the cashier with the silver one. “Silver it is! Thanks, babe.”

He almost cringe at the nickname, a sigh escaping his lips before he follows her. Going out with Angela wasn’t as nice and fun as he thought it would be, and he couldn’t help but feel regretful for inviting her to the Yule ball in the first place. Now he’s tuck here shopping for jewelry and other goodies, whereas his brother is outside having fun with… with you.

He looks back outside, now noticing that you and his brother have engaged in a snowball fight. He gives out a bitter smile, hurt spreading inside his chest at the sight of it.

And it’s in that moment that he realized… how much luckier his brother is than him.


End file.
